


Supervised Watersports

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Basically all of this is about pee, But also it's set in a pool so, Just so you know what you're getting yourself into, Like the Pee kind, M/M, Watersports, kind of the other kind too, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett, Link, and Chase are preparing for a game of water basketball at the pool at their gym, but Link desperately needs to pee. Rhett and Chase encourage him to just let go, but as Chase stands guard, Rhett has other ideas of what Link should do with his full bladder.





	Supervised Watersports

The pool, echoes aside, was quiet when no one was in it. Rhett liked this peaceful time to hang out with Link, without all the noise and chatter of outside voices, but it was a special time when they could get the pool to themselves, everyone else busy in other parts of the gym. Typically, he and Link spent their time in the rest of the gym apart, focused on their own workouts, or they’d come to the gym at different times. Rhett would often get there early, go in for pilates and sunrise yoga, while Link would meet with a trainer for strength training in the late afternoons. That didn’t stop them from meeting in the pool on a regular basis, playing basketball or volleyball in the water, or just swimming. It was a good workout, but more than anything, it was a nice time to hang out.

That’s part of why Rhett was annoyed, at first anyway, when Jen joined their gym. It wasn’t her fault she’d ended up at the same gym they had, and they didn’t own the gym or the right to not have anyone who knew them working out there. It even made sense that Jen would join that particular gym, given how it was the only gym around that had an ice rink year-round for her to practice in. Sure, there were other ice rinks, but none were included in a gym membership.

Generally, they avoided the days and times she might be there. Both of them liked Jen well enough, but did she really need to see her boss mid-downward dog? Probably not, unless it was for an episode. But because they strictly avoided anything gym-related with Jen, they weren’t aware of her giving Chase a guest pass until he casually strolled into the otherwise empty pool area, stripped off his workout close, and slipped into the pool.

“Hey, Chase,” Rhett said, “I didn’t know you went here.” The tone he used seemed to imply  _ maybe you shouldn’t continue going here _ , but Link just shook his head slightly. Rhett was always a little bit jealous. Link couldn’t really figure it out, because he and Rhett had so carefully walked the line, tried hard not to cross any lines that were drawn in the sand, aside from a few intense conversations lately, like they were tiptoeing just next to whatever line they’d set to make sure their friendship stayed platonic.

If anyone should be jealous, Link figured, it should be him. After all, Rhett had  _ kissed  _ Chase.

“Oh, um. Jen gave me a day pass so I could, uh, come check it out. I’ve been meaning to get a gym membership but haven’t really committed to the right one, you know?” Chase said.

Link nodded. “Cool, well, I mean, we like this one,” he shrugged. “But I’ve heard great things about the one over on Sunset, though.” It was another hint, a warning to choose another gym, anything but this one. Chase didn’t seem to get the message, though, swimming toward them and closing the distance slightly.

“I’m still shopping around,” Chase shrugged. “This one seems nice, though. Good as any, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Rhett nodded, a little frustrated. It seemed like Chase might choose this gym after all. “So, we’re getting ready to play a little basketball. You in?” Rhett asked, nodding at the hoop on the other end of the pool and lifting the basketball in his hand

“Sure,” Chase said. “I love basketball.”

“Shit, uh, get started without me, guys. I need to take a leak,” Link said. He was dying. Staying hydrated during a workout seemed important, and as a result, he’d had a pre-workout drink, but also a full liter of water during his workout. No amount of sweat seemed to counteract the desperation he felt from the fullness of his bladder now, and the tossing waves of Rhett jumping up and down in the water, warming himself up to play basketball, weren’t helping him in the slightest.

Link wrapped his arms around his abdomen, wondering if he was even going to make it to the bathroom. “You okay?” Rhett asked. “Gotta go that bad, huh?”

“I’m dyin’,” Link admitted, and when Chase chuckled over that, Link turned to him. “It’s not funny!”

His cock twitched, his body desperate for release, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d lose his bladder right where he was. He scrambled toward the ladder.

“Hey,” Rhett called after him, “be a man. Pee in the pool like everybody else does!”

“That’s nasty!” Link said, halting in his desperation. “Please tell me you don’t  _ actually  _ do that.”

“Just markin’ my territory. If the water’s warm, I figure nobody’s going to want to come over near me. They’ll know it’s my space,” Rhett laughed. Chase snickered at that, too.

“Remind me not to swim with you anymore,” Link said. He continued his progress toward the ladder. “Gosh, my bladder is  _ full.  _ Goodness!” He rambled, as if he could talk himself out of his desperation to void himself.

“Yeah, don’t think of, uh, flowing rivers, or coursing streams, uh… waterfalls… rainshowers,” Rhett taunted. “Sinks running full blast…”

“Shut up!” Link yelled, his voice echoing off of the walls surrounding them.

“You could, um, you could go in one of the drains there,” Chase pointed. “I don’t think that one leads into the pool.”

“What if someone walks in and I’m just peein’ down the drain there?” Link hissed, his voice strained in desperation.

“I’ll stand guard. You know, supervise and all of that,” Chase shrugged. “I’ll go stand by the door.”

Link weighed his options, straining and needing to go. If he didn’t accept the offer, he risked peeing down his legs in the middle of the room. If he  _ did,  _ this was such a public place to pee. “The security cameras?” he forced out, teeth gritted. He grabbed himself, as if his hands could hold in his need.

“The pool ones don’t work,” Rhett encouraged. “They’re for show, y’know? I walked past the security room the other day and not a single camera was even on the pool at all.”

“Okay! Fine! I’ll go in the drain, holy crap,” Link shouted, and Chase immediately pushed himself out of the pool, grabbing a towel and heading for the door. He’d stand guard, no problem, and let Link take care of what he needed to. But Rhett pushed his way out of the pool, too, making his way toward Link.

“Link,” he said, kneeling in front of him, “forget the drain."

“What?”

“It’s too far away,” he said, even though Link could have been to the drain, seeking release by now if Rhett hadn’t held him up with this strange sidebar. “Pee in my mouth, man, come on.”

“Stop screwin’ around, Rhett! I need to pee,” Link said, his voice panicked. He could feel himself starting to lose control of the situation altogether.

“I’m being serious, Link, just do it, we’ve been friends for how long, how do you not see that I’m serious here?” There was a desperation in his eyes, a need, as if he’d been dying for this for a long time and only now had the courage and opportunity to ask Link to let him try it. He was still on his knees, sitting on his heels, and the more he pled, the less Link had a choice. He was either going to piss himself, or pee all over Rhett, and Rhett was the one of them who actually seemed to  _ want  _ it.

“Fine,” Link said, glancing over his shoulder to Chase and wondering how much of the conversation he’d overheard. Chase stood there as if nothing amiss was happening, staring at the door intently like he’d heard nothing. Link tugged his shorts down, holding himself in his hands in hopes of better aim, and without any opportunity to warn Rhett further, let go.

Rhett’s mouth was open, ready and waiting for the warmth Link was letting loose. Link hadn’t anticipated any of this being so intense, watching his best friend accept it so willingly. He was staring into Link’s eyes, a smile playing on his lips and Link filled his mouth. Link was expecting Rhett to spit it out, to gag or to let it flow from his mouth, but a few times, Rhett swallowed, knowing Link had a lot more before he was fully drained. Some, however, still trickled out of his mouth, spilling down his beard out of the corners of his lips, which were already wet from the spillover and Link’s fullness making aim a little hard.

Rhett had waxed his chest recently, so there was no hair for the pee to cling to like how it glinted in the light in his beard, so what didn’t stay in his mouth ran down his chest, slightly more golden than the pool water, sliding down his body. It was warm and comforting, and Rhett didn’t expect it to be as amazing as it was. He moved his tongue, playing with it as it foamed up from the pressure of Link peeing so hard into his waiting mouth. Link was having trouble not getting hard from the sight of Rhett on his knees, willing and ready to take what Link was dishing out.

It wasn’t something he’d ever expected to be into, but he hadn’t expected for Rhett to be into it, either. Looking back, if he was honest, Rhett had made comments through the years that made it seem like he might be into it, and drinking Link’s pee on GMM had been his idea, too, so Link should have known. Instead, he’d assumed all of those things were jokes.

Link’s overhydration from the workout had to help make it more palatable, easier to take, Link imagined, but for Rhett, it didn’t seem like he paid any attention to that at all. It wasn’t about drinking it, it was about the feeling Rhett had as he reached down, adjusting himself in his swim trunks to make it less apparent how turned on he was by Link’s urine flowing into his mouth and down his skin.

Rhett didn’t want to make this weird, didn’t want to make it anything more than it was supposed to be: one man, helping his best friend, who needed to pee way too much to make it to the nearest drain. If he’d taken himself out of his own swim trunks, tried to relieve the tightness he felt, it would have clearly made it about  _ more,  _ and they hadn’t talked about that.

But Link was longing, too, finding it impossible not to get hard, which would have made it so much more difficult to finish what was he doing. He silently pleaded for Rhett to move, to lean in, to graze the tip of his cock with his lips or tongue, anything, to let this be more. Instead, Rhett stayed still, refusing to push for anything more than what Link offered, the rapid flow of liquid into his mouth.

The sound of Link’s urine hitting against the pee already filling Rhett’s mouth echoed off of the walls of the pool, the splashing amplified far louder than the slapping of pool water against the sides of the pool. The closer Link inched to Rhett, the louder it seemed to get, but Link found himself more turned on by it than embarrassed. Link didn’t want it to stop. As the last few drops trickled from him, stopping too short to make it to Rhett’s mouth, he watched it land on Rhett’s hand, which was still palming himself.

Link was satisfied and relieved from his desperate need to pee, but he was thoroughly unsatisfied from the lack of contact he’d gotten to have with Rhett during the entire process. They were like celestial bodies orbiting, not allowed to touch, but allowed to connect in ways like  _ this,  _ that felt all at once like too much and not enough to give either of them what they truly wanted.

Link tucked himself back into his swim shorts, adjusting and trying to distract from the way he was getting harder. He bit his lips. “That was, uh, well… it… you know…”

“Weird?” Rhett tried to finish for him, but Link blushed and shook his head gently. It wasn’t as weird as he thought it should have been.

“Sort of,” Link shrugged, lying to both of them. He walked back to the edge of the pool and slipped into the water. “Hey, Chase, I’m done. You still down for basketball?”

Chase turned around and smiled, walking to the chair and putting his workout clothes back on. “Yeah, I mean, I’m going to leave you two to it, I think,” he said. “I’ve had enough excitement and workout for one day anyway.”

Rhett worried they’d offended him, that he’d known and been disgusted, but as Link started to apologize, Chase turned, hands still covering the obvious excitement, conspicuously trying his hardest to cover himself. “See you Monday, Chase,” Link said.

“Sure thing. Have a good swim."

The door swung closed behind Chase, leaving them alone again. Link turned to Rhett. “Is this, um… is it something we should talk about?” he asked.

“What’s there to talk about?” Rhett bluffed. “We’re just, um, we’re just two guys, you know. Peeing. Or, one guy peeing. And the other one drinking it. Totally, uh, everyday kind of stuff,  _ bro _ ,” Rhett said, shrugging his shoulders. He was trying to play it off as normal. Link swam forward, placing his hand on the erection still present in Rhett’s swimsuit.

“Fine. But what about  _ this?”  _ Link asked.

“Yeah, I guess… I guess we should probably talk about that,” Rhett mumbled. “We could even, we could do something about it if you want. First, though, I still need to kick your ass at some basketball.”

Link was certain that if nothing else, even if they never did this again, that they’d actually stop orbiting and start colliding. But he hoped that they’d repeat whatever had happened in the process

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on the sign that Clemwasjustagirl/Shewasjustagirl saw on a recent trip. "No horseplay allowed; only supervised watersports permitted."


End file.
